


雨后的气息

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Summary: Petrichor：雨后空气中的泥土味，或者打在尘土上的雨的味道。





	雨后的气息

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860957) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain). 



大约凌晨四点的时候，他被一通电话吵醒，为了让脑袋不离开枕头还能够到床头柜上的手机他差点把自己肩膀拧到脱臼。等看清来电者的人名，真想就这么把手机扔到一边去接着倒头大睡。他会接电话还不是为了迪克。他最近做的很多决定都是看在迪克的面子上。具体原因他解释不清，至少没情绪好到能扪心自问一下，找出自他哥哥葬礼那天后，纠缠着他的错位的负罪感背后的全部理由。正如他人生中（和死亡中）发生的其他所有事一样，他由着它们去了。

 

“喂，B。”他强撑着答话，故意压粗嗓音，暗搓搓地确保让布鲁斯明白他的电话烦扰了他的好梦。一步一步来吧。

 

布鲁斯则似乎并不关心这其中的深意，因为他马上在通讯器中咕噜咕噜的说上了。

 

“达米安丢了，”他开门见山。一句废话都没有，甚至没有假装来寻求他的帮助，他期望帮助立刻就来。

 

要是在一个月前，妈的，一周以前，杰森充其量甩他一句‘这跟我有什么相干？’或者更直白的“关我屁事？”接着就撂他电话给人添堵。然而此时他从床上爬起来找他靴子时，这些词儿压根没掠过他的脑海。

 

“是‘有人绑架了他’的那种丢了，还是‘我吼了他，他气冲冲地跑了，等我去他屋里查看时他人不在那，现在我找不到他了’的那种？”他问道，而且知道不管是哪一种，他都会去帮忙。但第一种是上佳之选，至少他能揍人泄愤。但布鲁斯一声都没吭，好吧。

 

“嗯，那就是第二种咯。”他叹了一声，毫不惊讶。“他骑摩托走的还是开了辆车？请别告诉我他开飞机走的，我现在可没清醒到飞过大半个美国去找你儿子。”

 

再一次，要是一个月前，见鬼，仅仅是一周前，达米安自己一个人飞走释放一下精力都不会兴师动众。事实上正相反。多给他一些自己的空间是保持所有人身体健康的最优解。不过现在，这孩子不仅要应付他自己的死而复生，还得面对八成是在这世上他最爱的一个人的去世，人选中包括他的亲生父母，说不好还有他的宠物大军在内。因为他们的人生就是这么垃圾。要么干大事要么回家，这是接续不断的座右铭。

 

“车全都在车位上，”布鲁斯说。“总之我们知道的都在。他可能有自己的交通工具，藏在别的地方。”

 

考虑到这小孩对机动装置的热情，只要被他的手摸一把就能跑的/飞的比正常速度快一倍多，他在城里藏了个秘密机械车间的想法一点都不疯狂。大多数时候这都不是让人安心的想法，当下则尤甚以往。

 

“他是从家里走出去的对吧？”杰森还是问了，他讨厌自己说到家时声音里的不稳，并且希望布鲁斯分神到无暇去关注这点。他把这次口误归罪为睡眠不足。还有迪克，不管活着死了，牵扯到家族的时候怪迪克就对了。

 

“是的，我觉得是，”布鲁斯声音很累，但这不是杰森关心的重点。他了解他，他会把事儿全自己扛（还拉着杰森也一起扛，这更让人同情不起来了。）

 

“还有谁在找？”杰森边问边把他在地板上发现的第一件还算干净的衬衫套上。

 

“红罗宾和蝙蝠女在忙。”

 

杰森吹了声口哨，拎起夹克和摩托钥匙。

 

“那你还担心什么，老头。我是说，要是我们连你十岁小鬼都搞不定，那我们几个还不如把斗篷电脑手枪都挂起来别干这行了。”

 

“嗯唔，”布鲁斯含含糊糊地应了一声。听起来勉强的可疑。仿佛他在坐等接下来的打击，打他个措手不及。

 

杰森的手停在门把手上，不太清楚接下来该说点什么。

 

“喂布鲁斯，那可是达米安，”他慢慢试探。“他会好好的，不是么？”

 

“上次也是达米安”布鲁斯尖锐的提醒道。尽可以把迪克、甚至杰森的名字替换掉达米安，而言下之意完全没变。他一下就火了，哪怕他积极主动的不要去做个混蛋，他在布鲁斯那也没多少耐心可言。

 

“行了行了，”他回道，语气多少有点恼火。“别在这拖蝙蝠后腿了，我们会找到小崽子的。我有消息再打给你。”

 

他挂了电话，省去了再见，瞪着紧闭的房门。

 

他没必要做这些事，这不需要他来操心。不消说，他关心那孩子——还有其他家人，他别再自欺欺人的话——在他帮助布鲁斯把达米安带回来后，再怎么否认都是无用功。再有一次他同样会这样干。紧急情况下他无疑会出手相救，大家心里都明白。但现在不是紧急情况，这是家庭纠纷，他不用掺和进去。主要原因在于，他知道有一必有二，接着要不了多久他就会在每次阿福没有牛奶的时候在哥谭城疲于奔波（不是说他拒绝得了阿福的请求，只要他开口，但这是原则问题。）

 

他在指间叮叮当当地摆弄了一会儿钥匙，长叹一声。

 

达米安丢了，杰森不得不对此上心起来。他把这也怪在迪克头上。他确信都是因为迪克，他才被小混蛋的命令驱使，忍受他的坏脾气。因为迪克没法亲自去做这些事。因为他会感激杰森起身接下他的位置。因为外面有一个心碎的小孩在半夜乱晃，蝙蝠侠追在他屁股后面（杰森一秒都不会怀疑布鲁斯不会换上全部行头追在达米安后面。他八成都没想过做回他自己，像布鲁斯韦恩那样行事。钻进他贵的离谱的豪车里，穿着睡衣和拖鞋开车出门找他儿子，别的正经父亲都会那样做。这是诸多布鲁斯理解不能的事情之一）（虽说公平来讲，那可是达米安，就是说忍者、奇怪反派和鬼知道的说不清的危险全都有发生的可能，但说实话，感觉上就是不对。这就像一个小孩大发脾气，在普通家庭里也会发生的疯狂事件。不，他可没丢掉其中的讽刺意味。）

 

杰森抓过头盔，锁上门，甚至懒得拿枪。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

发动机车前他给提姆去了个电话，想听听其他人的看法。

 

“他也打给你了，嗯？”他听上去并不惊讶。说句公道的，没什么东西能真正让提姆吃惊。

 

“是。你了解他这人，”杰森说。

 

他们都清楚布鲁斯的为人。布鲁斯是个专注的人，通常并不局限于单一的事情或人物身上。但最近，达米安可以理解的攫取了他全部的心神。因此整起失踪事件愈加荒谬可笑，毕竟鉴于过去的事，人们会期待布鲁斯对达米安的所在会更加留神一点。比如，起码给他安上三种不同的跟踪设备的那种留神。

 

提姆的叹气声传进他耳朵里，疲累的程度听着和杰森有的一拼。

 

“没错，”他答道。“所以我才想赶紧找到恶魔崽子好回去睡觉，越快越好。”

 

杰森表示赞同。

 

“你知道他们吵架内容麽？”

 

提姆犹豫的方式让杰森感到他知道，却又对自己的知情于心不安。

 

“提宝？”他推了他一把。

 

继续的犹豫，这次更长。

 

“迪克，”提米最终回答，声音里的痛苦清楚的可怕。达米安或许最近与迪克走的很近，但提姆和他共度了大半个童年时光。在某种意义上，他才是迪克第一个真正拥有的弟弟，因为假如他自己和迪克别遮遮掩掩，那么他们都得承认，杰森只在追忆往昔时是迪克的弟弟，然后为时晚已。反正当年他真的在时不是，迪克那会儿还太年轻，满肚子气。忙着干这干那，杰森已经不再责怪他，然而他好奇提姆是否明白，他的存在对重塑这个家的关系上的重要作用，有他在，罗宾不必再是家里唯一的孩子了。杰森对此挺怀疑的。

 

杰森揉搓几下鼻梁。很高兴他没在现场旁听布鲁斯和达米安吵架。他俩在用词上的恶毒能要人命（显然，和他们的拳脚和刀剑武器相比）。

 

“显然，”他大声重复。“好吧，你在哪？”

 

提姆给出地址，杰森听罢皱眉。离他的领地很近，他可不想要一个愤怒罗宾在那种地方瞎溜达。他希望达米安并不在附近，并且对没带枪感到由衷后悔。

 

“第一个找到他的人先教训他一顿，再通知布鲁斯？”他使出激将法。

 

“不来。要是你自愿成为兄弟相残的牺牲品那是你自己的问题，”提姆顶他一句。“放过我吧。他平常折磨我还不够麽。”

 

“行吧，小红鸡，”杰森在挂断前没忘了嘲讽一番。“你可真没劲。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

他又联络了芭芭拉和阿尔弗雷德，只是想弄清哪些区域已经被搜查过了。布鲁斯跳过，他肯定把哥谭城耙了好几遍，劝他别这么干也是浪费时间。

 

最终，杰森碰巧比其他人对于父亲问题、送命的小孩、死掉的孩子起死回生多了那么点心得，这或许就是为什么他第一个找到了人。他找的没多用力，车也没开太远。他去了趟庄园，更确切的说，他去了庄园墓地。

 

达米安正在此处，坐在迪克的墓碑上头。他穿着睡衣光着脚，双腿在地面上晃荡。如果不是大半夜在墓园里，对方又是达米安的话，这幅景象看起来就像某个小孩脑子放空在操场上歇一会一样。

 

与之相反，这里有个小孩坐在他哥哥的坟头上，身边是他另一个哥哥的坟，他父亲的坟，和他自己空空的坟墓。杰森敢打包票，如果达米安有能力选择哪个坟应该是空的哪个坟里应该有人，他现在已经是个死人了。这么腹诽别人不太公平，不过杰森也没碰上过几件公平的事，所以他没觉得良心不安。

 

他把车熄火，慢慢朝孩子走过去。他不敢相信布鲁斯居然没来查看这里。不，他一定过来看过，达米安估计从他父亲眼皮子底下躲了起来。杰森也没什么好指摘的——他在达米安那个年纪经常做出和他一样的举动（躲布鲁斯，也躲他的亲生父亲）。

 

随着他前进，铺着鹅卵石的小径在靴子底下发出响声，湿漉漉的草叶让它变得很滑，吱嘎作响。达米安低头凝视自己双手，没有意识到杰森的靠近，尽管这根本不太可能。

 

就杰森这方而言，找到小混蛋后再怎么做他就没有头绪了。他应该通知布鲁斯然后走人，但那样感觉不太对。他也没有和小鬼再起争执的想法，虽说任何发起对话的尝试都会落得那个下场。他可不是来打架的。接下来本应该出现训斥和发自肺腑的交谈，告诉他不要在三更半夜离家出走，所有人宛如惊弓之鸟他们会为了一点点小事就他妈的像塞壬一样嚎叫打转，不过这些话不该由杰森来说。假如布鲁斯的睿智程度有他自以为的一半水平，这些话也不能他去说。大部分时候这是阿尔弗雷德的份内事。在过去也是迪克的工作，但是呢额。

 

所以，杰森在达米安的坟墓上一屁股坐下，背靠着墓碑，这样他依然能脸冲着那孩子。他没打招呼，没去吸引他的注意。让对方决定开口的时间、内容以及谈话方式。

 

两人之间的沉默相当有分量，但并不难受。似曾相识。杰森记得有一天他待在迪克的公寓，他们俩都坐在迪克的老沙发上。他看书，达米安玩手机，提姆和迪克在厨房闲话家常。现在就跟那时候有点像，只是更冷。更湿。更寂寞。

 

他感到有东西爬上他的手背，看都没看把它拍掉了。出于某种原因，这一行为引起了达米安的注意。

 

“你杀它做什么？”达米安问，在杰森来之后第一次把目光投向他。“萤火虫罢了。”

 

杰森这时看见达米安手心里捧着一只萤火虫，或者他指缝间的微微幽光是这么暗示的。他坐直身子，和那孩子四目相对。思索片刻他的问话后耸了耸肩。

 

“我不喜欢小虫子，”他如实以告。

 

达米安冲他歪过头。

 

“为什么？”他又问。看起来似有些好奇，这是好事。就是有点不寻常。

 

杰森再次耸肩。

 

“我猜，和你不喜欢爬行动物的理由差不多吧。”

 

听到这，达米安皱了皱鼻子。

 

“世界上最致命的动物中就有蛇类，”他反驳。“有些种类射出的毒液能达到六英尺，比你的准头都好，虽然要打败你也没什么困难的，”顿了一下。“而且，它们滑着走，”他带着厌恶的表情补充一句。

 

杰森竭力忍住别笑。

 

“好吧，虫子很恶心，”他给出他的说法。

 

它们还吃尸体，但他不会说出口，毕竟迪克就埋在他们脚底下六英尺的地方。别给这孩子的噩梦内容增加新料了。

 

达米安似乎并不认为‘恶心’是杀死萤火虫的充分理由，然而杰森无意与他争。他们都有属于自己的敏感点，他宁可不给达米安讲鬼故事，关于死掉的孩子晚上爬出墓地，在大雨中挖进泥泞里，感受到蠕虫和蛆和天知道什么玩意儿在指间的手感的故事。他不会告诉他，那晚空气中的气味和今晚格外相像。

 

“你爸到处找你，”他转而道，反正总归绕不开这个话题，某个着急上火的大蝙蝠在哥谭街头巷尾奔走，寻找他的后裔。

 

达米安蜷起手指脚趾，除此之外，他保持住了相当不错的冷漠。

 

“我知道。”

 

这话底下简直一点感情都不带。是的，这小孩在表达无情无义上非常在行。他想开个迪克在自己坟墓里睡觉的笑话，好在及时克制住了。他自己都想不通这些变态想法都哪来的。他把注意力转回来，达米安那么努力，让自己看起来并不像亟需拥抱的十岁孩子的样子。他失败了。

 

“他不生气，”杰森表示，他说得无凭无据。但他希望是真的。

 

“不，他从生气，”达米安出乎意料地赞同。“他只会失望。”

 

杰森心里咯噔一下。对此他没法回话。涉及的问题太过私人，感情纠葛上离家太近。他不能说我明白，这句话他不愿说出口。他根本没做好和别人说起这个话题的准备，更别提和达米安——这个可以说最像他的弟弟。第一，从达米安去世那天后，杰森为了他自己内心安定着想，穷极心力不在两人之间做出比较，第二，他不能让那孩子列出相似之处，并在他们间建立可怕的对等关系。不能让他把红头罩看做自己的未来，应该是夜翼才对。

 

所以迪克才是发表父子关系长篇大论的恰当人选。也因此，迪克那个混蛋、灵体外质和诸如此类的都该去他妈的。

 

达米安的思路想必也延伸到了同样的地方，当杰森还张着大嘴苦思冥想出一个非死亡笑话或者更糟的内容时，小孩叹了口气，嘬着脸颊内侧。

 

“我想他，”他低声，仿佛这是个秘密，亦或认罪声明。

 

至少这个答案要简单多了，杰森想。

 

“我懂，小鬼。我也是。”

 

他们说话的语调很轻，但声音坚定。在外界，那些家族以外的人根本理解不了他们伤口的深度和疼痛的程度。

 

达米安要是哭出来，倒是能给两人都省下不少事。至少杰森知道怎么应对。他会从草地上湿乎乎的地方起身，去抱住达米安。不是说他擅长面对眼泪拥抱之类的，何况还是孩子的，但一个哭泣的小孩是在他理解范围内的东西。比如哀悼。再比如想念一个人，想念到无法呼吸。

 

如果他们能像平常家庭一样做点什么，起码是现在这样，那未免也太好了。然而他们不平常，假使曾经有过的话，杰森也没印象了。

 

他们对此一片人仰马翻的大部分原因是因为，这不算什么新鲜事。他们以前就死过一个兄弟。还失去过一位父亲。一个儿子。他们都失去过战友、朋友、恋人。这是工作的附带。在某种程度它并未……好吧，并未让人觉得好受，那还用说，心痛和伤害一点没有减少，但人们有了心理准备。否则还能怎样呢？对于命中注定就会发生的事情，哭泣又有什么意义？

 

因此他们不用流泪去应对。他们愤怒，战斗，训练，直到体能耗尽，作为生存机制的睡眠来到他们身边，除此之外再无其他。他们生命中唯一允许用语言展现痛苦的只有罪犯们，倒霉到被夹在哀恸的义警和他们的否认情绪中的犯罪分子，而他们照常把演出进行下去。

 

直到他们和一个年纪小到不清楚游戏规则的小孩一起困在墓地中，没人给他解释过这个游戏的玩法。

 

杰森把手插进头发，非常想喝啤酒。达米安从睫毛底下打量他，扁着嘴。他知道接下来会怎样。

 

“我得给其他人打电话了，小D。”杰森事先告诉。

 

达米安耸耸肩。

 

“知道。”

 

杰森再次叹气。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

提姆是第一个加入他们的人。他看了眼仍旧坐在迪克墓碑上的达米安，又看了眼依然倚着达米安墓碑的杰森，值得称赞的只是抬高了下眉毛。

 

“这是什么圈内人才懂的笑话麽？”他双臂交叉胸前，低头俯视他俩。他本人并不像电话讲的那样又累又气，相反，他看上去挺有兴致，如果杰森没误读了他的架势的话。

 

“实际上就是内部游戏，”他开始当场现编，有何不可呢。“你必须找个不属于你自己的坟头坐下。”

 

达米安对他眨巴眼，眉头不确定的皱起。提姆则欣然接受，祝福他的灵魂吧。

 

“这有什么难的，”他欢快地答道。“这里没有我的坟。”

 

“暂时，”达米安说，假如这孩子意图听上去危险和凶恶的话，他可悲的没成功。他的声音出卖了他，只让他发出了一个惨兮兮的低音。提姆一定察觉到了，因为他只嗤笑了他一声。

 

“是的，多谢你的死亡警告，小混球。我要坐在这，”说完提姆小心翼翼地坐在杰森墓前。

 

“哇噢，我就知道我是你的最爱，提宝，”杰森换了个姿势，胳膊圈住双膝打趣。

 

“这么说达米安是你的最爱咯？”提姆回道。

 

不用去问达米安谁是他的最爱。杰森瞅见他的手指紧紧抠住身下墓碑的大理石边缘，简直像宣称看他们谁敢质疑他对迪克坟墓的所有权。像他们会那么干似得。

 

“嗯哼，我觉得我们有诸多的共同点，”他还是回答了。“发型好看，对刀剑的至死不渝的爱，我们都试过宰掉你—”

 

“呵呵，”提姆不满。

 

“我对此感到了冒犯，”达米安同时驳斥。“我的头发绝对比你的好多了。”

 

杰森笑了起来，带着被逗乐的眼神，头歪向一侧。

 

“哟，哟，咱们都这么有时尚意识了么？”

 

达米安指向他的目光宛如拿枪指着人。

 

“这家里总得有人是。”

 

提姆嗤了一声，这下一来胜利被他自动判给了达米安。小叛徒。

 

充分意识到了自己的胜利，那孩子得意地咧开嘴，杰森忍不住跟着一起微笑。即使在这里，身处墓地。他们还能轻松地互相吐槽，他感到脑袋轻快，放下心来。

 

笑容在达米安脸上堪堪停留了五秒不到，然后就在畏缩中蔫了下去，杰森这才发现布鲁斯找了过来。他跟随达米安的视线，看到蝙蝠侠不容看错的身影朝着这边移动。他扫回提姆，默默给他提了个醒，然而他弟弟也早已盯着布鲁斯那边，表情一如既往的难以解读。

 

杰森转头，望着布鲁斯慢慢接近他们，不禁皱眉。要是布鲁斯在他眼前和达米安大吵起来，他真不知道该作何反应，也不想知道。他静等着他走过来，抬手以没有敌意的方式挥了几下。

 

“嗨，B，”他招呼道。

 

布鲁斯侧头致意，在斗篷后观察他们这个小圈子。他没有发火的意思，也不像要开始说教，杰森为此感谢上苍的微小垂怜。

 

“我能坐下么？”他看了一会后发问。

 

“随便。不坐在你自己的墓上就行，”杰森告诉他。

 

“这是今晚的游戏内容，”提姆解释，而达米安尽全力忽略其他人的存在（经过几个月艰辛刻苦的练习，这门技艺他修炼的炉火纯青）。

 

布鲁斯挑眉，没多费口舌就接受了。他绕着走了一圈，目光投向他双亲的坟墓，最后决定坐在他父亲的墓碑之前，是因为这个离他们最近呢，还是因为遵循某种说不清道不明的逻辑关系，杰森不懂，他也不问。

 

不过他们几个想必摆成了一幅奇怪的景象，坐在泥泞中的蝙蝠侠，身旁蹲坐着红罗宾，穿着常服的杰森盘腿坐在他们对面，身着睡衣的达米安栖身在一个墓碑上，占据了小团体中间的位置。杰森好奇他是否该拍张照，事后交给阿尔弗雷德的欢聚一刻剪贴相簿。他敢打赌这场景都不是那里面最匪夷所思的一个。

 

“我说，我认为咱们应该给提米也立个坟，”他突兀地开口，很明显提姆不准备当第一个，而布鲁斯和达米安显而易见地都当对方不存在，明明他俩才是全家人跑这搞特殊家庭聚会的原因。

 

“喂！”提姆抗议。

 

“……杰森”布鲁斯叹气。

 

杰森嘿嘿一笑，胳膊交叉枕在脑后，仰头靠上墓碑，给自己找到一个舒服的好位置。提姆眯眼盯着他，熟知对方思维回路的他知道这绝不是一个随意的说法，这后面绝对没完。

 

“我只是不想让他感到自己，你懂，从这个家里被排挤出去了，之类，”杰森说了下去，保持着独特的漫不经心的口吻。

 

“不需要坟墓我也过得很好，真谢谢你了。”

 

“啊，但我们活着时，就已经有一个象征意义上的坟墓恭候我们光临了。有些人的象征意味比其他人差那么一点。”

 

“哦好吧，不介意的话，我宁可让我自己那个保持隐晦的象征，越晚越好。”

 

“我略微介意哟。比如，我离感到被冒犯只有那么一丝拉的距离。”

 

“我才不会为了满足你自己的情结，给自己掘个墓地，杰。”

 

“你觉得冷么？”布鲁斯低声的问话插入了两人间的斗嘴，杰森和提姆瞬间安静下来。他显然在问达米安，小孩刚才几分钟里除了盯着自己的光脚什么都没有做。即使现在，他也不抬头，不说话，不看人。只轻轻点了几下头。

 

“我们可以回家去，”布鲁斯含着嗓音。杰森能听出他在其中的努力，提出一个建议而不是要求，更不是一项命令。

 

“快早上了，”看到达米安没有反应，提姆补充一句。“我相信阿福正在准备早饭。”

 

杰森确定提姆将来有一天也会成为达米安的好哥哥。毕竟他是师从迪克，而迪克一直是个好老师。只需小鬼给他个机会，提姆再抓住这个机会。这种想法太令人欣慰了。他不会告诉其他人的。

 

“你嘴里说阿福的早饭，心里想的只是咖啡罢了，”他接话。

 

“杰森，咖啡就是早饭。”

 

“额，很抱歉打破你的幻象，然而—”

 

“达米安？”打断他们的人还是布鲁斯。

 

终于，达米安抬起头望着他们。想弄懂他并不容易，小孩还是很惊讶，布鲁斯居然没有痛骂他一顿，同时他一脸愧疚和不确定，似乎并不愿断开他与迪克的最后一点联系，仿佛这里有一个更重大的决定将要做出，一个他们甚至还无法查知的决定。

 

说不定杰森只是替他想了一大堆，达米安这小子只是困的正迷糊。

 

“你想回家么？”布鲁斯柔声问。

 

达米安的手指在大理石表面游移，无意识地摸索它的边缘。

 

“……想，”他最终说道。

 

他滑下墓碑，站到地上。

 

布鲁斯也跟着站了起来，杰森、提姆紧跟着起身。

 

“好，”蝙蝠侠只说了一个字，他走向达米安，伸出自己的手。

 

父与子互相对视片刻，无论他们争斗的内容是什么，已经尽数冰释前嫌，没人需要赔礼道歉。杰森才不羡慕嫉妒呢。

 

“而且我支持给德雷克也弄一个墓，”达米安接过他父亲的手，叽叽喳喳的说。

 

布鲁斯敷衍地应着，把他揽进自己怀中。达米安迅速把手绕过他的脖子，在他怀中坐稳。

 

“我还支持把你扔给别人家去养呢，”提姆语调平淡波澜不惊。

 

杰森笑了几声，胳膊搂过他弟弟的肩膀，跟在他们父亲后面一起往家走。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

PS：然而迪克没死，他忙着当特工呢= =


End file.
